Crimson
by a kiss of winter
Summary: All Cerise wanted to do was go out for a walk in the woods, but what she encounters is something she never expected...


_"Tale as old as time, true as it can be_  
_Barely even friends, then somebody bends unexpectedly_  
_Just a little change - small, to say the least_  
_Both a little scared, neither one prepared,_  
_Beauty and the Beast_

_Ever just the same, ever a surprise, ever as before_  
_Ever just as sure as the sun will rise_

_Certain as the sun, rising in the east_  
_Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme_  
_Beauty and the Beast..." _

_- Jordin Sparks, Beauty and The Beast_

_**-xoxo-**_

Cerise slightly shivered at the light chill of the September air and continued to bound throughout the woods, loving the rush of the crisp breeze and the Enchanted Forest's wonderful naturalistic aroma of pine needles, tree sap and sweet magic. It was her element, where she belonged...

Her true home, one might say.

The barely noticeable fur that covered her body stood on edge and she leaped off the log she was balancing on, and flickered her golden-grey eyes up to the sky, where the harvest sun rested near the horizon in a picturesque way that made her smile. Her ears pricked up, and she rushed through the dying autumn grass towards the far-off sound her canine senses had picked up. A whimper, it sounded like, and even if she was no loyal hero, it didn't mean that she could help a fellow animal in need.

And as she continued to quickly speed throughout the brush without a care, her red hood flying behind her like a cape and her raven and ivory hair shining, Cerise could almost pick up the sound of crying now. Something, or someone, wasn't well, she could detect that much.

...And as she effortlessly leaped over a menagerie of boulders and logs, she almost froze at the sight before her.

A helpless kitten had their hind leg stuck in a poacher's trap - and to make matters worse, it was one of those old-fashioned sorts, with spikes on the edge that tore clean through the pristine white fur of the little cat, who was mewling softly and had a expression that seemed broken.

Even if she was canine, and this was a feline, Cerise saw no issue as she cautiously reached out to pet the kitten, who only continued with their whimpering.

The poor thing was trapped, and injured as well, she couldn't just leave it like this. She might've been a monster of sorts, but she certainly wasn't heartless.

"It's ok," she whispered, which seemed to slightly calm the kitten. "I'm going to help you."

Hunting was banned in the Enchanted Forest, it had been for the longest time - so whoever could have gone and set the trap must have done so way before the rule had been set, and from the looks of the torture device, which was completely rusted out, it was indeed left behind from years past.

The little kitten curled up onto the fallen leaves, and she wasn't so sure about it, but Cerise could've sworn she saw tears well up in the cat's aquamarine eyes.

Nevertheless, she lightly fiddled with the trap, careful not to cause anymore pain for the precious creature, who had just seemed to be a completely innocent victim in this horrifying scene.

Cerise hesitated as she noticed the cat screw its' eyes shut, lightly growling as the catch of the trap was toyed with, but it was the only way for release. She didn't want to inflict any harm to this little one, but if it wanted freedom, it was going to have to come at a cost.

"I know this might hurt a little," she murmured, scratching the kitten between the ears, elicting a light purr from the cat. "but you're going to get out. I'll take care of you after this, I promise."

Looking up at the wolf girl sincerely, the feline nodded its' head and rubbed up against the soft, caring touch, as if for assurance it was ok to go on with the plan.

With a small smile at the adorable act, Cerise quickly snatched open the jaws of the trap, and yanked the kitten out as quick as a flash of lightening, just as the metal clinked back close with an almost deafening, and awfully eerie, screech.

"You're going to be just fine," she sighed, gently placing the kitten down on the ground and ripping a strip from her hood to bandage the wounded leg of the small animal.

She would just have to sew it back together, no problem there - she had a whole collection of other ones anyhow.

Then, just as Cerise reached out to retrieve the kitten back into her grasp, within the time of which one could blink, a flash of magic and glitter sparkled throughout and there, sprawled in the grass, whimpering and purring, still scared and afraid was none other than...

_Kitty_.

The two girls met each other's gaze, both equally shocked and surprised, and a moment of silence passed between them, only before Cerise broke it. Stammering over her words, she hesitantly reached out, only for her hand to be swatted away, as Kitty clutched her leg to her chest and furiously blinked back tears.

Rubbing the wound, as if to heal it, she let out a hiss and her blue eyes narrowed. "You've done enough," she growled. "I don't need your pathetic help anymore."

"Pathetic?" Cerise spat. "I just saved your life. You could have _died_ from blood loss."

Kitty rolled her eyes, weakly managing to stand up, but soon falling against a tree as soon as she managed to get up off of the ground. "I'll be fine," she muttered, her normally sickly sweet tone now coarse and rough. "You said so yourself."

With a light huff and a puff, Cerise crawled out of the dead leaves and grass, whipping around and beginning to climb back hence the way she came, only halfway up the logs and rocks before she heard a rustle and a collapse, followed by the light sound of sobbing and whimpers, in addition to some growls and purring.

...She wouldn't look back.

She couldn't.

After all, if Kitty couldn't appreciate the kindness, then-

"Wait."

Raising an eyebrow, Cerise glanced over her shoulder and was nearly heartbroken as she noticed Kitty sprawled out on the floor of the Forest, holding her bleeding leg and crying her pretty blue eyes out, looking up with a pleading expression.

"Help me," she whimpered. "Please."

Even after what she had done, what she had said... she didn't deserve to suffer.

"Alright," Cerise sighed, crouching down and wrapping one of Kitty's slender arms over her shoulder and almost effortlessly lifting her into her grasp, silently thanking her wolf powers for strength.

Burying her head into soft red velvet, the feline female stained the fabric with her tears of pain, managing a bittersweet smile. "Thank you," she whispered.

Letting out a sigh, Cerise made her way through the safer path of the Enchanted Forest, emotionless as she attempted a decent speed, managing to go quickly, in order to get Kitty to safety before her condition got any worse, but not too fast, for fear of tripping and falling.

And once more, she was lost in the beauty of the forest.

The sun was finally setting, the sky now a deep orange mixed with violet, and stars began to peek out through the clouds.

...but the most precious sight of it all?

Cerise would have hated to admit it, but Kitty, in her arms, was looking awfully adorable.

"I'll make sure you're safe," she assured.

The cat girl managed her usual sly, mischevious smile and gave a low chuckle. "Never thought cats and dogs could get along," she mused, and it was that statement that made Cerise crack the smallest of smirks.

"Don't push it, Cheshire."

* * *

_**author's note:**_ _I DO NOT SHIP THIS. I REPEAT, I DO NOT SHIP THIS._

_I am a very loyal Mad Catter (Maddie x Kitty shipper) and Huntshood (Hunter x Cerise) is my main One True Pairing for EAH, but after rewatching all of the webisodes today, I just couldn't help myself and I had to write this. None of you understand, my writing sense was kicking in and when that happens, WATCH OUT._

_Also, I don't know for sure if Kitty has the power to turn into a cat, but I'm assuming she does. It only makes sense, after all :P._

_Please review :)_


End file.
